A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward footwear. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable sliding eyelet for footwear and a method of manufacture of same. The design, configuration, and location of a sliding eyelet may vary significantly and still be within the scope of the present invention.
B. Description of the Related Art
The sport shoe industry is currently enjoying great success in the consumer environment. This explosion may be attributed to a trend of ever-increasing sophistication in the products. In recent years, running shoes have been customized to fit a great many number of activities (e.g., skiing, hiking, trail running, distance running, etc.), each requiring its own performance criteria. Design considerations also may vary based on upon such criteria as gender, durability, and aesthetics.
These variable considerations have led a large spectrum of performance highly-specialized footwear, wherein each specific design may be directed toward a specific situation. For instance, short distance runners may concentrate on comfort, whereas long distance runners may prioritize low weight and streamlined design. Similarly, competitive runners may have different performance criteria than recreational runners. In each case, using a shoe designed specifically for another purpose may have negative consequences on performance, and even the runner's health.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoe construction is shown. Boot 110 may includes an outsole 112, midsole 114, shank 116, and shell 118. Heel cushion 120 and forefoot cushion 122 may be disposed between an insole 124 and shell 118. An upper 126 also is provided, and optionally may include lacing 128. Preferably, shank 116 is disposed in a recess 114a in midsole 114, while cushions 120, 122 are disposed in recesses in insole 124.
In this exemplary embodiment, outsole 112 is formed of carbon rubber, while midsole 114 is formed of molded ethyl vinyl acetate foam. Shank 116 may be formed of thermoplastic polyurethane, while upper 126 may be formed of leather, fabric textiles, foam and other suitable insulation. The various polymer components may be coupled to each other with an adhesive or other bonding agent, while upper 126 may be coupled to shell 118, for example, using stitching proximate the lower edge of leather portion 130 of upper 126.
Skiing is a sport which may require different design considerations than that of trail running. For example, in skiing, it is beneficial to provide the skier as close a fit as possible between the ski boot and the foot of the skier. This secure fit allows the skier to better direct and distribute forces at play (e.g., gravity, the skier's weight etc.).
To secure such a fit, a boot fastener (e.g., laces) is often used. However, problems may arise with the inability of a boot fastener to properly secure the foot generally, and yet allow for micro-adjustments of the boot's fit where necessary. For example, many ski boots are secured with a lace that is tied in a knot above the shin. In these cases, the fit of the boot is typically more secure near the shin than, for example, the midfoot. While the secure fit near the shin may be optimal to prevent shin and ankle injuries, the relatively looser fit near the midfoot may hamper performance. In sum, conventional fasteners typically offer only monolithic adjustment (“macro-adjustment”) in that they do not allow for particularized, localized fitting adjustments.